


Her Buddy the Criminal

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar Drabbles [30]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: 15kisses, Community: fffc, Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Peter may not understand their friendship but he respects Elizabeth's judgment.





	Her Buddy the Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts at the following communities.
> 
> Help at 15 Kisses.
> 
> Quirk at the White Collar 100.
> 
> Little Special: Drabble Madness at the Froday Flash Fiction Challenge.

Peter opened the door and wasn't surprised to hear laughter from the kitchen. Ever since Mozzie had _cleaned_ their house he'd been showing up at odd times. Elizabeth and Mozzie had a unique friendship that he would never understand. 

Whenever he looked at Mozzie he saw a criminal. He was always on the lookout for whatever scheme he was planning with Neal. He was grateful for the help Mozzie provided. As helpful as he was he doubted he'd ever trust Mozzie like El did. Peter kissed her hello and realized that it didn't matter as long as she was happy.


End file.
